


Протезы

by AgnessaAgni, Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нестандартные формы поддержки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Протезы

И достаточно быстро при всём при том Джон понял, что да. Это конец.  
Это было: щёлк-щёлк! — сигнал пропал. Визуальный сигнал — оружие типа «дезлер», запрещено Венской конвенцией девяносто восьмого года (Джон использовал однажды).  
Совершенно не больно (Кара не солгала), но разом темно.  
Джон привалился к стене и еще раз нажал на курок — чего делать нельзя категорически. Не стреляй, если не видишь, куда!  
«Мистер Риз! — встревоженно потребовали в наушнике. — Вы в порядке?!»  
— Выбыл, — пробормотал Джон. — Я выбыл из игры, Финч.  
«Мисс Шоу почти на месте», — сказал Гарольд Финч так коротко и сухо, как он всегда говорит, когда напуган, но вглубь, а не вширь (действие шока).  
И некоторое время спустя Джон сидел на высокой больничной кушетке и слышал, как ходят люди, рядом и далеко. Врач, женщина, сказала, что отныне Джон Риз бесполезен («Шансы на восстановление зрения очень малы»).  
И еще несколько позже его взяли за руку и повели.  
Тот, кто его вёл, шёл неровной, нервной походкой, поэтому подстроиться к его шагу было сложно (а он в это время пытался подстроиться к шагу Джона — сложно вдвойне). И молчали (вокруг звуков хватало и без того).  
Мир в темноте оказался настолько чужим, что Джон захотел ничего о нём не знать.

***

— Сиделка на полный день избавила бы тебя от необходимости подтирать мне слюни, — сказал Джон после того, как в очередной раз промахнулся вилкой мимо тарелки.  
Гарольд ничего не ответил. Он, собственно, подтирал. Потом вздохнул:  
— Боюсь, эти брюки уже не спасти.  
— Я бесполезен, — сказал Джон. — Зачем ты со мной возишься?  
Гарольд опять ничего не ответил. Ушёл. Пришёл.  
— Я бесполезен, — еще раз повторил Джон с отвращением.  
Гарольд издал звук — среднее между протяжным вздохом и шипением сквозь зубы.  
— Бесполезный человек, мистер Риз, это тот, которого легко заменить. И без которого легко обойтись.  
Джон вспомнил: Шоу жалуется, ей не хватает напарника. Это она зря. Всё омерзительно.

***

И в конце концов Джону приходит в голову, что инвалидам полагаются протезы. Эта мысль нова и интересна. Жаль, нет такого протеза, который помог бы Джону стать самим собой (Джон теперь настолько _инвалид и бесполезен_ , что ненавидит Гарольда — тот нянчится с Джоном). Джон не потерпит ничьей жалости.  
— Протез, — задумчиво говорит Гарольд. — «Прибавление, приложение». По-гречески.  
(скрип деревянного стула, не слишком нового)  
— Нет такого протеза, который помог бы мне снова быть собой.  
(в библиотеке всё вздыхает и скрипит — вечная бессмысленная старость)  
— Все мы — чьи-то протезы, мистер Риз. Продолжения, понимаете? Прибавления. Получается, что человек, мистер Риз, существо неполноценное. Ему всегда кто-то нужен, чтобы быть собой. Никто и никогда не бывает цельным сам по себе, от рождения. Кто-то нуждается больше, кто-то — меньше. Но нуждаются все.  
(щелчок по столешнице)  
— И? — спрашивает Джон, почему-то чувствуя в груди такое же стеснение, как в первый день слепоты.  
— И это хорошо, — говорит Гарольд. — Быть кому-то нужным. Или чтобы кто-то был нужен тебе. Прошу вас, не путайте с жалостью.  
(Джону еще только предстоит осознать эту идею)  
(но ему немного лучше)  
(ровно настолько, чтобы выдохнуть)


End file.
